Beth's Marvelous Show of Smoke And Mirrors
by Marvelous Smokey
Summary: Bethany, my darling, remember to stay alive as long as you can. Everything is fine. Bethany is a vampire- a real one. She is sent to murdur other vampires on cue, by the scary voltures. read it and enjoy the show.


Hello, my name is Bethany V. James. I was originally born in the United States on June 23rd, 1846, and was raised by a vampire since I was five. The bitch never forgot to remind me that she was the reason why I didn't die with my parents, why my sister and brother both found a good home and why I was never starved or hurt. At least, not too horribly. Katherine Pierce, my all-too-eager to torment me adoptive mother, raised me on the principal of surviving no matter what the cost might be, and she acted on it every day of my life. That's why i was turned into a Vulture. The Vulture group was the closest thing to royalty in the REAL vampire world, and probably every other un-human race on the face of the earth. They changed me into a vampire when my body stopped developing, when I was nineteen, and gave me all the surviving skills i needed - and then-some. I never told any of them about Katherine, just didn't want to mention it. I was a complete vampire, and I didn't want my position to be compromised. And as many other vampires, I am a mind reader with a skill-set slightly larger than the one of the leader of the Vultures group and my employer, Aro.

* * *

**chapter 1 - Intro to vampires, and happy new identities**

Jane came back from a mission in Venice and went straight into my room with a new shipment of blood.  
"Aro said that this is the only kind that makes you stronger."  
"Yes." I nodded and took a blood bag from the box. Jane smiled and set on my bed. "Listen, there's something i've been meaning to ask you ever since you got here."  
''What is it?"  
"Well," Jane frowned and looked at the scissors that lied on my white dressing table. "Why did you decide to cut your hair and dye it black? You seemed to rather be attached to it."  
I smiled as politely as i could. " The red hair was a symbol of my days with the Cullens. Now i'm a sadistic bitch, so why not look like one?"  
Jane did not approve of the answer, and her thoughts, as shallow as possible, ringed inside my head like an alarm clock with no snooze button._ This waste of venom, space and blood got the "bitch" part right. I've seen rabbits with more sadistic spirit then her._  
Well, she was entitled to her opinion. I didn't consider myself a nice person, ever, and maybe my forgiving nature wasn't something the most sadistic bitch in the world considered a virtue. Jane chuckled, and her childish face became slightly less annoying. She put up her grown up face, and that meant that Aro wanted something, and she, being his little lap dog, was going to get it from me, weather i wanted to do it or not. "Aro wants you to go somewhere for him."  
"Aro can want a lot of things. If this is about the Cullens, count me the fuck out, Jane."  
At that, she merely frowned. "It's not about the Cullens, and trust me, no one wants you to come after them from all the guard. Aro thinks that their connection to your childhood might cloud your sense of judgment. He's right, of course, but that doesn't mean he'll appreciate you saying anything but 'yes, master' to him. Just think what he will do if he hears you telling him to basically stick his order up his ass."  
I smiled. The only person in the world that will call Aro her master was the very same one who was his little obedient bitch. Jane mistook my mocking smile for an agreement to behave myself, and carried on without too much enthusiasm. Of course, i already knew what she was going to ask from me, but she had enough reasons to hate me, I didn't want to add anymore bad manners, attitude and smart-assed remarks about the fact that all she had to do to tell me was to think about it. "Are you familiar with the term, 'tooth fairy'?"  
I couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't you think we're a little too old for child fairy tales?"  
Jane was not amused. "You know what it means and you're just trying to annoy me. Stop fucking around, Bethany."  
"Yes, ma'am." I said in the most honest voice i could conjure. Jane's upset face was worth it, but she didn't have to know that. She sighied, and i allowed her to continue without interruption "Tooth fairy is a foul replacement for a more suitable name, in their minds they are the vampires, and we are all part of an upper vampirism-based race called Lamiums(tmp name). They are weak, allergic to sunlight, silver and a small floral herb called Vervain. They can be easily killed by a human with good instincts, well, for a human, and they think they can do whatever they want without our permission. Aro is putting top men to remind them," she smiled at the pronunciation of the word "remind"," and he's calling you to take care of an issue back in the USA - away from the Cullens, i might add," she said before i could resist, "and you get to use whatever means necessary to finish the job."  
i shattered at the thought. Jane was talking about our sub-species. Once upon a time, there was just us and those damn werewolves. The "tooth-fairies" term was invented when those vampires appeared in early Europe in large cities. They took advantage of the existing myth, and tried to find various ways to get their humanity back. Some "scientists" of their kind believed that if the fangs will be removed and replaced with any human teeth, than slowly the rest of their vampire-related qualities(aka blood-lust) will disappear. Our kind sat back and watched the whole thing with amusement, and let the foolish new breed to experiment away, even though they knew that there was no way to turn back to humans after you finished the process. The Veeles'('cheap' in Latin, the official name for the sub-species)stole falling teeth, compelled humans to rip their teeth for them, any desperate attempt to have their humanity back. It was sad to watch, so i heard, but most of the vampires were amused and liked to watch the veeles, who were much more humane than them, fight so hard against their nature. Of course, ripping the fangs off caused starvation among the veeles, and that combined with their insanely uncontrolled thirst and the depression following the realization that they will never be humans again, caused them to run amok on the poor human citizens. They had no rules, no discipline and worse - no leader. They could have destroyed the entire human population in Europe if the Vultures haven't stepped in and stopped them. They killed about a third, tortured the rest, and made them swear themselves to the top vampires. They got the mocking nickname 'Dente-fay',which represented their naive and foolish attempt to fight nature itself and defy the pure blood of the vampires. They have been our lower breed and personal shame ever since, but they did come in handy when someone wanted a better erase of memory to a suspecting human or victim. At the end, one couldn't help but notice the fact that it seemed they appeared out of nowhere. They had to have so sort of chain-starter, the first of their kind, and Aro, Kayus and Marcus had been searching them for centuries after, until they finally got two names back in 1745. "Nikolaus, Rebbekah. Hybrid and Original."  
And that was the day Aro snapped. Anyone with any level of intuition or mind-reading ability knew what happened the day Aro found out. He went insane, practically rabid, screaming that Marcus knew all along, that it was Didmey who held off his thoughts from Aro, that she made him weak. He killed her that night, just like that, and Jane saw the whole thing. She swore to never tell anyone, ever, and Aro made her his second-in-hand. Marcus assumed that Didmey was killed by one of Kayos's escaping werewolf prisoners, and the whole thing was forgotten - that is, until I came in the ranks. Aro knew I couldn't control my ability, and that I knew everything the moment I saw him. Ever since the first encounter, I've been sleeping with one eye open . But strangely, the master of the Vultures group didn't come after me. I guess having an ability as useful as mine was what eventually saved me - I was too precious for Aro to throw me away because of something as trivial as knowing that he betrayed his best friend and killed his own sister. Still, keeping my guard was something that came naturally with what I could do.

Jane looked at me with a mocking eye. "What, disgusted at the thought of having any contact with those Veeles?"  
I felt as if another bad joke just to piss off Jane was all i needed to make this task a lot less bothersome. "No, just at the thought of having to actually do something I don't want to do. What exactly does Aro want?"

Jane smiled and got off my bed. I left the blood bags in my room and followed her into the main hall in vampire speed. As I entered the large wooden doors,I thought to myself, "I only hope that this isn't about Katherine."


End file.
